A Time for Everything
by charmedmarie
Summary: When Wyatt receives a new power things get a little hectic and the girls have to call on far away help. This is my entry for TCO fanfic contest.


A Time For Everything

Wyatt watched impatiently as Leo finished feeding Chris. He really didn't understand what the big deal was. Chris wasn't a baby anymore, he was almost three years old. Wyatt figured Chris should be able to do some things on his own. "Daddy." Wyatt whined.

"Just a second big guy." Leo smiled at his five year old as he fed Chris his last bite of food.

Wyatt sighed. If his daddy wouldn't help him he would do it himself. With the blink of an eye a box of Ghirardelli chocolates orbed from the counter top into Wyatt's hands. With a smile of delight the young boy began to open the box.

"Wyatt!" Leo leaned down taking the box from him. "You know you can't have that until after your nap."

"I'm too big for naps." He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Wyatt, daddy said no." Leo turned placing the box back on the counter.

No sooner than he turned his back Wyatt blinked his eyes, this time orbing an open bottle of Coca-Cola into his hands. Just as he put the bottle to his lips he felt it being pulled away from him.

"Wyatt, what's gotten into you?" Leo placed the cap back on the bottle.

"I'm not a baby."

Leo sat Chris down and watched him as he walked to a toy in the corner. He turned back to Wyatt slightly aggravate. "You wanna tell me why you're being stubborn today?"

Wyatt climbed up into a chair opposite Leo. "It's not fair. I'm too big to take naps."

"You may be getting bigger son, but you're still little in a lot of ways. The only reason you have to take a nap is because you need your rest. Resting is what helps you grow. You wanna be big like daddy someday don't you?"

"Why can't I be big now?"

Leo sighed as he tried to figure out the best way to handle this situation. "Listen, I'm the daddy and it's my job to do what's best for you. When you get older and you're the daddy, you'll understand."

Wyatt smiled as he watched Leo turn to follow Chris. Closing his eyes he thought of what it was he wanted. When he opened them he was amazed at what he saw. He was much taller than before. Looking down he could see his hands were bigger. "Cool."

"This is far from cool." A little voice scolded from behind him.

Wyatt turned to see himself, or rather what he thought was himself still sitting in the chair. The little boy slowly jumped down from the chair, picking a spoon up from the table checking the reflection.

"Wyatt, did you just swap bodies with daddy?" The little boy placed his hands on his hips and walked closer.

"I'm daddy now." Wyatt smiled as he walked over to the counter, picking up the bottle of coke and taking a drink.

"Young man, you change me back right now."

They both turned to look when they heard baby Chris let out a cry. Wyatt, who was now a lot faster than Leo, made it to Chris first. He leaned down, making a silly face at his brother. "What's a matter lil bubba?"

Leo passed by him, looking up to smile at Wyatt. "Looks like someone did a stinky."

"Ew. I'm not changing him." Wyatt looked back down to his dad., shaking his head.

"Well, you're the daddy now." Leo smirked as he turned to the kitchen. He reached a small hand up to the counter pulling down the cordless phone. Slowly he dialed the number.

Across town Piper stood behind a counter. "Could you excuse me for a second." Walking past the camera crew she opened her cell phone. "Hello."

"Piper, you need to get home right away."

"Wyatt, honey what are you doing? You know mommy's busy right now."

"This isn't Wyatt, it's Leo. It seems Wyatt has a new power. I think he's got corporeal transference."

"Is it contagious?"

"No, it means he can swap bodies with other people, I'm in his body and he's in mine."

"Uh-oh, well can it wait? I'm in the middle of a cooking segment with Rachel Ray. You know how much I'm counting on the publicity for the restaurant."

"Piper, you don't understand. He's in my body. I'm at the mercy of an overgrown five year old."

"Well, you're gonna have to wait an hour or so, I can't just blow this off. Phoebe is on her way over there, get her to call Paige see what they can come up with. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"But.." He started but was cut off by the sound of the dial tone.

"Dad!" Wyatt called out, holding a very dirty diaper in his hand.

Leo rushed in, trying hard not to laugh. "Hey, you wanted to be the daddy."

They both look up as Phoebe walked in behind them. "Hey big guy." Phoebe smiled as she picked up Leo, smothering him in kisses.

"Ok, that's just gross." Leo squirmed out of her arms, rubbing his face as if to wipe the kisses off.

"Well, someone needs a nap." Phoebe watched as Leo walked away, almost as if he was gagging.

"He's just tired." Wyatt smiled and stuck his tongue out at Leo just before Phoebe looked to him.

"Are you planning on throwing that away?" She asked pointing to the dirty diaper.

"Um yea." Without thinking Wyatt orbed the diaper into the garbage can.

"What the...Leo you can't orb."

"I'm down here." Leo waved up to her. "That would be Wyatt."

"Huh?" She watched as Leo and Wyatt went back and forth telling their stories. "Ok, hold on, he..." Hesitating, she pointed to Leo's body. "has a new power, and what you're telling me is that you two switched bodies?"

Wyatt and Leo both nodded to a very confused Phoebe.

"Hold that thought." She took out her cell phone and dialed. "Hey Paige, it's Phoebe. Can you meet me at the manor?"

Paige jumped as a black cat races past her feet. "Um, can it wait."

"No, it can't wait, major family emergency. Where are you?"

"I'm at Pier 39, I was working on a hunch." She let out a defeated sigh, she knew a family emergency came first. "I'm orbing now." Within a few seconds she was standing beside Phoebe listening to the same confusing story.

"Ok. So we need to get Wyatt" she stoped making sure to point to the right body "back into his body."

"I'm ready when you are." Leo stated as he started to squirm.

"What's with you?" Phoebe asked.

"I think my underoo's are too small." Leo squinted as he tried to get comfortable.

"I tried telling you that." Wyatt grinned. "And I'm not trading places. I like it this way."

"We're going to need Piper." Phoebe said as she watched Wyatt walk into the kitchen and pour himself a cup of coffee.

Taking a sip he quickly spit it out. "This is gross."

"I'll go get her." Paige orbed out.

"I'll get the book." She couldn't help but laugh as she looked down at Leo. "Keep an eye on daddy." She let a giggle escape as she started up the stairs.

"Not funny." He spat back as he sat down on the floor beside Chris.

Phoebe flipped slowly though the book, finding no solution to the problem. She looked up as Paige orbed into the attic with a very irritated Piper.

"Ok, we better make this quick. I just told the crew to take a lunch break so I could come here and fix this mess. Needless to say Rachel wasn't happy but she agreed to stay there." Piper walked over almost snatching the book from Phoebe.

"Well, there's no help in the book, but I have an idea. If Wyatt is the one that did this, then he's the one who can undo it." Phoebe smiled as if pleased with himself.

"Ok Pheebs we know that, but there's no reasoning with a five year old." Paige walked over and plopped down in a chair.

"No, no. Not little Wyatt, I think we should summon big Wyatt. You know, future Wyatt." She watched as Piper and Paige thought the idea over.

"That just may work." Piper stated as she started gathering candles.

Within minutes the sister's were ready. They stood together hand in hand and chanted.

"A time for everything

and everything its place

Bring to us Wyatt

from his future time and space."

They watch as an array of golden light swirled before them.

Wyatt stood there, nodding his head to the music blaring through the headphones from his I-pod. A blue book bag hung from his shoulder. It took a moment for him to realize what had happened. "Mom!" He called out as he rushed to her taking her into a hug. "You look so young."

"Thanks." Piper smiled as her son once again pulled her into another tight hug.

"I take it I'm not around in the future?" Piper watched as Wyatt's face went to a look of confusion.

"No, wait, future? Did you just bring me back in time? No wonder you look so young."

"Ok, that's really enough of that. So I am around in the future?" Piper asked, knowing she was starting to push it.

"Yea you're around, it's just right now, I'm in college."

"College?" Phoebe asked as Wyatt now hugged her, then turned and hugged Paige.

"Yea, in New Orleans." He looked around knowing he couldn't say too much more. "So, I'm guessing there's a reason you need me here?"

"Yea." Paige motioned for him to follow her. The four walked down stairs where they saw the other three members of the family playing with Chris in the floor.

"That's so cute." He smiled as he watched his younger version playing.

"It's not what you think." Phoebe began to explain the situation to him. When she was done she watched as a smile crossed his face. "What's so funny?"

"I remember this. This is when I got my new power."

"Ok, I'm really proud of your new power, but we really need to fix this." Paige watched as the older Wyatt walked closer to the three. With a wave of his hand a golden glow showed over Leo and Wyatt.

"I'm back in my body." Leo stood up smiling as he now noticed his future son standing in the door way. "Wyatt." He ran over giving the young man a hug.

"Hey dad." Wyatt returned the hug but could see his younger version was no where near happy.

"We better get you back to your time, before we mess with the future too much."

"I agree, but I need to have a talk with myself first." The future Wyatt walked over to his smaller self. "Can we talk for a minute buddy?"

The little boy nodded and followed him into the kitchen. With a wave of his hand the future Wyatt made two cups appear on the table, both filled with hot chocolate and marshmallows.

"I have a feeling this is your favorite drink." Future Wyatt watched as his past self began to drink from the cup. "I have something to show you." He pulled the bag off of his shoulder pulling out a small blue scrapbook. Opening it, he slid closer to little Wyatt. He showed him the many pictures of himself growing up. "See, I'm you from the future."

"Really?" The little boy asked, now looking more closely at the young man.

"Yep, so you see, when you grow up you will be tall and quite handsome." Future Wyatt smiled as the little boy let out a giggle.

Phoebe and Paige kneeled down to play with Chris while Leo and Piper stood at the doorway, watching the two Wyatt's at the table. "Wonder what he's saying." Leo slid his right arm around Piper.

Future Wyatt spotted the two of them watching. With a blink of his eyes two dozen pink baby roses appeared in Leo's right hand.

A shocked Leo looked over at the roses then over to the older Wyatt, who motioned for him to give the roses to Piper.

"Sorry you had to break from the show." Leo smiled as he handed the roses to her.

"Thank you." She leaned up, kissing him.

"See, now that gross no matter how old I am." Future Wyatt wrinkled his nose at the two.

"How'd it go?" Piper asked.

"Pretty well, I think he understands now he doesn't need to be in a hurry to grow up. So, I'm ready to go home now."

"It was good seeing you." Leo reached out hugging his son tightly.

Wyatt followed his aunts and mother to the attic. Wyatt hugged Paige, then Phoebe, and last Piper. "I love you mom."

"I love you too. I see that we did manage to keep you from turning evil?" She hoped he could at least tell her that.

"You did. I'm the good child." He smiled as turned to walk away. He stopped a few steps from her, smiling as he turned around. "It's my little sister that gives you the gray hair."

"Wait, what...little sister?" Paige asked as she looked from Wyatt to Piper.

He smiled as he lit the candles. "Yea, I figured I should at least give you guys a small tidbit from the future." He watched as Phoebe and Paige looked at him, waiting for their tidbits. "Ever hear of three sisters all giving birth on the same day?" He smiled as he watched the three sisters, all dumbfounded by his last statement. He closed his eyes as he began to chant.

"A time for everything

and everything its place

returned what has been moved

through time and space."

The same golden lights from earlier swirled in front of them and he was gone.

"Did he just say something about us giving birth at the same time?" Phoebe asked as she looked from sister to sister.

"I think he just told us we're pregnant." Paige's face was one of shock.

They stood there contemplating what they had just been told. All at once they all three began to smile which was followed by hugs and congratulations.

"Oh, oh no. Rachel's still waiting." Piper looked up, remembering now the plans of her day.

"I'll drop you off. I have to go tell Henry. Need a lift?" Paige smiled as she looked over to Phoebe.

"No, I think I'm gonna call Coop." She watched as her sisters disappeared in orbs. Smiling she placed a hand over her stomach.

Within a few minutes Phoebe was with Coop and Paige with Henry. They were both overly excited with their good news.

Later that afternoon Piper walked into the manor. She smiled as she looked at her three guys sitting at the table painting with a water color set. Leo looked up, smiling. She knew immediately one of sisters had told him.

"Which one was it?" She asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"It was Coop actually. Phoebe told him and he kind of let it slip to me." He smiled as he placed his hand on Piper's mid section. "That's my girl." The two smiled as they stood there noticing the beautiful sunset from the window. It was the perfect ending to the perfect day.


End file.
